Dont break my heart
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: it is a sesshomaru and kagome story i dont own inuyasha


A/N:Its a short chapter ok so keep with me here ok it is only my first story 

Hey Kagome here. My heart is not set on Inuyasha anymore. But his brother I dont know why but lately Sesshomaru has been nice to me.  
He came and helped me when Inuyasha was with the undead miko Kikyou. Lately Inuyasha has been more abusive. Yesterday I came back from my time and he said I was late. He slapped me and said I wasnt worth any man or demons love it hurt but not as much as the words he said.  
I was going to believe the words but again Sesshomaru came and told me to tell him what happend so I told him. He told me Inuyasha was a fool and needed to be punished.

A/N: I will continue if you like this one I dont mind flames they tell me what I need to work on Ok I hope you enjoyed it might be more if I get good reviews

We just got another shard Inuyasha says I was anything like kikyo we would be done searching by now. But Inuyasha can't see I'm not kikyo I'm kagome. I really wish I never fell into the well goodness but then again I would never have got to know sesshomaru better we have been talk some.  
I don't know why people say he is a bad demon he isn't that bad at all. I asked him why he was being so nice my only answer was silence then Inuyasha had to come and ruin everything. The worse part is he said I was sleeping around with sesshomaru and I was a whore but all I said was "I'm not a whore that station is taken by kikyo he of course got mad and hit me but before I could hit the ground sesshomaru caught me.  
I guess the reason why sesshomaru has been so nice and civil I will probably never know. I bet by the end of the last battle he wont even talk to me any more. But that doesn't sound like sesshomaru.  
2 days later Today sesshomaru went to get rin she is so cute her and shippo get along great. I hope I do get to know why he has a human girl with him and why he is so nice and protective over shippo, rin and I. They just got back.  
"Hey rin." I say. "Kagome-chan." says rin. "Shippo rin is here." I called to shippo he came over as fast as he could it was kinda cute to see rin hug shippo half to death. "Rin how have you been doing?" asked shippo. "Rin has been doing fine shippo how has shippo been doing?" asked rin. "I'm great you wanna go play?" asked shippo. "Oh can I sesshomaru-sama?" asked rin. The only answer that was given was a short nod of his head. The two of them ran off to pick flowers. Sesshomaru came and sat down beside me we started a short conversation. "How have you been sesshomaru?" I asked. "Fine you?" asked sesshomaru. "Normal." I said. We both were use to the short answers. "So Inuyasha has hit you again for what he thinks is wrong right?" he asked. "Yeah but what do we expect I mean come now it is kikyo that is telling him this and that and of course when it comes from her it is a lie but Inuyasha thinks different he thinks when I say something it is a lie and kikyo is so perfect she would never lie. You wanna know the reason he hit me this time? He said that kikyo saw you and I in a sexual position and kikyo would never ditch him to go with his brother. He is such an idiot. He is going to let kikyo join today that way we can go faster in the shard hunt and he can get the jewel and he wont have to put up with me anymore." I said. "Hmm idiot." was his only reply.  
"Kagome do you wanna take a walk with this sesshomaru?" he asked. "Sure this kagome has nothing else to do." was my reply I knew saying this kagome would be mocking him and he would be bugged by me mocking him. "Don't mock this sesshomaru kagome." he said. "But sessho it is so fun to mock you." I said. "Why do you call me 'sessho' kagome?" he asked. "It is your nick name don't you like it?" I asked. "No I don't like that nick name so don't call me it." he said. "Sesshy you hurt my feelings." I pouted. He shook his head. "Kagome you and your silly nick names." he said. "Oh does that mean I can use the nick names?" I asked I probably had lots of emotion showing in my eyes. "Yes anyway I'm sure you would have either way." he said. "Yeah." I said. He gave me this weird look and I giggled he was just funny even when he wasn't trying.  
We got to a clearing and sat under a tree. I thought 'maybe I will get an answer tonight on why he has been so nice to me lately.' Don't get me wrong I'm not complaning I'm just curious. "Sesshomaru why have you been so nice to me as of late and why are you protective and get so mad at Inuyasha for hitting me?" I asked. "Because..." he trailed off.

Kag- Come on you can't end there Sess- Yeah Inu- Why is this all about kagome and sesshomaru and why am I such an idiot that I actually believe kikyo S.G.- I'm not going on this chapter. And because Inu you would listen to kikyo and you are a jerk because you believe what kikyo tells you Kag & Sess- You can't end like this it is a cliffy S.G.- I know this Inu- Whatever just rate and review so they will shut up humph  
Kag & Sess- Yeah we wanna know what happens next so S.G. needs to get atleast 2 reviews S.G.- Thanx I hope you enjoyed so far

Last time- "Because..." he trailed off.

A/N:this might be a short chapter   
Normal POV Kagome- It is okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I will understand sesshomaru Sesshomaru- Thank you kagome Kagome- No problem just tell me when you are ready ok Sesshomaru- Ok Kagome and sesshomaru started walking back to camp. Kagome called rin and shippo over for a bed time story. "So which one should I read tonight?" asked Kagome. "Snow White." both rin and shippo said together. "Snow White it is then." she replied. When kagome was done reading rin and shippo were fast asleep. Sango came over and picked shippo up and put him on the blanket and kagome put rin next to him. Sango and kagome went and sat down far anough from Inuyasha's hearing range.  
Sango- So kagome has Inuyasha been hitting you again because ever time shippo gets on your shoulder or someone touches your arms you wince in pain?  
Kagome- Yeah but what can I do I mean come on he is half demon I'm just a human 'wench' as he puts it.  
Sango- I could help you get better use a sword and get better with the bow of yours.  
Kagome- Thank you sango but I already have someone teaching me.  
Sango- You mean sesshomaru-sama? sango whispered  
Kagome- Yeah. Sango can I tell you anything without you telling anyone? kagome whispered back  
Sango- Of coures. she whispered  
Kagome- Great. Sango I think I might be... she whispered but was cut off  
Sango- I know kagome I see how you look at him I think he you know loves you too. They kept their talk in a low whisper.  
Kagome- You think so?  
Sango- Yeah.  
On the other side of camp

"Hey sesshomaru." said miroku.  
"Hello." said sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru how do you feel about kagome I'm just worried my friend will get her heart broken again she really does love you even if you can't see it sango and I can see how you two look at each other when the other is not looking." said miroku.  
"I think I might..." he stopped.  
"I know what it is you think you feel I'm glad you feel the same way she feels for you. So are you going to ask to court her?" miroku asked.  
"Do you think she would accept?" was sesshomarus reply.  
"Yes I think she would reply real quick to that question. Would you wait to mate her till after the last battle?" miroku asked.  
"Of course but she wouldn't be going to live in her time. She will only be able to go back and forth to visit. Do you think she would do that or want to live in her time and not want to be with this sesshomaru?" he asked.  
"No worries she would stay here just don't ever think she would cheat on you or anything like that she is way to kind and loyal to do anything like that." miroku replied.  
"I know thats what I love about her." sesshomaru whispered to miroku.

With the girls other side of camp

Kagome- I can't believe I actually told someone I love sesshomaru lord of the western lands.  
Sango- You had to tell someone lets get some sleep ok?  
Kagome- Hey sango do you think he would ask to court and mate with me?  
Sango- Of course.  
Kagome and sango got up and went back to their blankets to everyones suprise exept miroku's because he gave him the idiea. Sesshomaru went and layed down next to kagome. Kagome and sesshomaru just cuddled together. Not even caring that they were getting stares from everyone at camp.  
Next morning really early

Sesshomaru got up and woke kagome up. "Is it morning already?" kagome asked. "Yeah but it is early I just wanted to tell you why I have been so protective and mad at Inuyasha for hitting you and being so kind. The reason for all of it is because I... I l...love y..you kagome I really do." said sesshomaru. "Really oh sesshomaru I..I lo..love you too." said kagome.

A/N: I hope you like it. Rate and review thanx.

Don't break my heart

I might cry or even die Just don't break my heart You know you can You have it in your hands

Don't break my heart

I try to keep you happy I try to be perfect for you I will be strong As long as you don't break my heart

Don't break my heart

I might cry or even die Just don't break my heart You know you can You have it in your hands

Don't break my heart

I love you Will you break my heart I wont break your heart Don't break my heart either

Don't break my heart

I might cry or even die Just don't break my heart You know you can You have it in your hands

Don't break my heart

Don't break my heart I want to be strong I will be strong just don't break my heart I will not cry so you don't think me weak Will always try

Don't break my heart

I might cry or even die Just don't break my heart You know you can You have it in your hands

Don't break my heart

My heart has been torn You have fixed it Don't break my heart It might not fix a second time

Don't break my heart

Please Please Don't ever break my heart

Don't break my heart

I might cry or even die Just don't break my heart You know you can You have it in your hands

Don't break my heart

Do with it as you please Just don't break it Please Please

Don't break my heart

I love you don't break my heart I wont break yours

To: Sesshomaru From: Kagome

Kagome- Sango I'm going for a walk so when inuyasha comes back from seeing his dead miko kikyo ok?  
Sango- Ok talk to you in a while.  
Kagome- Yeah.  
So kagome started to walk through the forest. But unknown to kagome, sesshomaru had followed her. Sesshomaru went and took rin with him to follow kagome to protect them. Sesshomaru also needed to talk to kagome and ask her a question. (A/N: Oh...I wonder what?) Kagome had a feeling someone was watching her she stopped and looked around she found no-one so she kept walking. "I must be loosing my mind but it does feel like I'm being watched." kagome said to herself. Sesshomaru came out of the trees rin right behind him.  
Sesshomaru- Kagome I have a question for you.  
Kagome- Ok shoot what your question Sess.  
Sesshomaru- Will you ummm... He trailed off.  
Rin- Kagome-chan will you be rin's new mother?  
Kagome- Hehehe sure rin-chan. So Sess what is your question you trailed off.  
Sesshomaru- Kagome will you become my mate.  
Kagome- Ok I would love to.  
Rin- Kagome-chan why are you b...blushing at sesshomaru-sama!  
Kagome- Because rin you wouldn't understand you are to young but I will tell you this it is because I am very happy.  
Rin- Why is kagome-chan happy?  
Kagome- Because THIS kagome got the man she loves.  
Sesshomaru- Woman why do you always mock me?  
Kagome- Oh you know you like it when I mock you so (makes a funny faces) HA!  
Sesshomaru- Yeah ok why don't we just go home?  
Kagome & Rin- That sounds great lets head home.  
So Kagome was holding one of Rin's hands and Sesshomaru was holding Rin's other hand so Rin was in between her two new parents. They were happy they had a family. Kagome of course would go down the well every once in a while. Sometimes when kagome went to see her mom and brother and her grandfather she would take sesshomaru and rin. They lived happily ever after. (A/N: haha had to put that in there because everyone needs a happy ending)

The end! -

(A/N: Rate and Review! thanx I hope you enjoyed it)  
SesshomarusGoddess 


End file.
